Secret Message
by NeyugnNosila
Summary: It's the sending of carnations for Valentine's day! But just who is going to get a secret admirer? sasusaku oneshot


**A/N:**Yes, I am back, woo...ahehe...sorry but it seems that 7th grade is pressuring me everyday now . I have vacation next week...probably won't be getting a new story in ...ehh...I can't say much but I'm really, really, sorry ...oh well, enough with the sad depressed me, on to the story!

* * *

It was this time of the year again, the time of the year that he dreaded ever so much. The sending of the Valentine's carnations.

The sending of the carnations was such an annual event and it always seemed to occur that he was the only one who actually got the most of the carnations. He being Uchiha Sasuke of course. Maybe that was why he always hated this time, of course, those without a special someone would supposedly hate it too.

Not being able to share this special holiday with someone would be pretty...embarrassing, but none the less, he didn't feel anything at all, he having spent all of his pointless Valentine's days alone, with no one special of course.

But he would always hate this day, hate it for it's particular reasons to the fact that it was only special, only important about love and all of it's sweet, delicate glory that he would never understand, nor comprehend at all. As he was training one day, he gasped out a sigh into the brisk air, he knew it was coming. He would just have to prepare for the day.

* * *

He knew out of the blue that his teammates would each give him a carnation, or at least something else to the least. They were like his family so it was common courtesy, and besides, it was pretty nice to know that they all would give him something even though it wasn't all that necessary. As another way of common courtesy, he too would have to do the same for them, buy them carnations too.

In this case he did buy them when he had the chance, when his whole team wasn't around of course. However, he knew in the back of his head that his teammates too were anticipating the single slender carnation from him, and he was pretty glad about that.

So he sent one to Naruto, one to Kakashi, and one to Sakura, nothing unusual about sending your teammates and sensei carnations, no harm at all. He huffed out a silent breath as he was writing down the names of his teammates on the card attached to the carnations. Scribbling down the names of the two friends that he really only had.

He scribbled down Naruto's name down first on a regular deep red colored carnation and repeated the same process for Kakashi. He set them both aside and selected a plain pink carnation from the vase that was containing them, for Sakura of course. As he wrote down her name in katakana, he again, oddly enough thought about her.

She had changed, yes, ever since the chuuin exams, she had ever so changed abruptly, it was so noticeable. She was no longer...he couldn't place his finger on the word, careless? selfish? more sensible?

He somehow found himself snickering in the back of his head, laughing at how he was thinking. Why would he be thinking of such a thing; about his teammate. He finally began finishing up about what he was going to say in the cards.

It was a simple, general greeting: Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke. He felt like that was enough, of course it was enough, it was just another holiday that he had no interest of whatsoever. It satisfied the regular need, the basic happy Valentine's day greeting, but did it satisfy everyone? He kept thinking about his teammates, Naruto would be fine with whatever Sasuke said, but would be even much happier if it included a fight. Then last was Sakura, oh darn it, what was it with her?

'Stop worrying Sasuke, stop worrying,' but his conscience kept telling him something else. Finally he couldn't take it, his own inner self was getting to him. He grasped another carnation, this time white with pink trimming, and wrote down a name, and that was it. No greeting, no signature on it, that was it. But he was careful about his handwriting, trying to make it unnoticeable that it was his own penmanship.

And so he sent the three of them, heading back to the Uchiha manor without a quick look back to just try to cancel that last flower.

* * *

The flowers would be sent and handed out within the individual team today. As team 7 waited for their sensei, it was obvious that each one knew who was going to get the most out of the bunch of flowers.

Sasuke.

Waiting for the arrival of them was so painful, yet somehow exciting, every moment just wondering about, who was going to get the secret admirer of the year, or who was going to find new love. As for Sasuke, he knew that he was going to get tons of admirers, well more likely called, his fan girls.

An unexpected "poof" sound broke the silence on the bridge, "Yo" The jounin was carrying a bundle of carnations, and they roughly estimated that about 95 of them were for Sasuke.

The carnations all got distributed and the excitement would be unleashed as they all would read the cards tied to the stems of them. Of course, thankfully, there were no missions today, that was what Godaime had announced a few weeks before. And it would all be left to the opening of the cards in their groups to help make through with the day, unless there were plans with a special someone.

They all sat in a circle formation, just waiting to see what the other got and their messages.

It was Sasuke's turn to go first. He had received approximately 20 carnations...from the fangirls, all red. He stacked them somewhere else, far away from him and the circle, not giving a damn about them at all. Then he got 3 other carnations, one white, one pale blue and one white trimmed with blue, from Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura.

He read each note to himself while the rest of the team was basically staring at him, pressuring the Uchiha, making him try to read quicker.

He first read Naruto's note: Happy Valentine's day Sasuke, Naruto. P.S- I'll beat you up some day!

Then Kakashi's: Happy Valentine's day, your sensei-Kakashi.

And finally Sakura's : Hope you have a great Valentine's day! Love, Sakura

He felt more content and somewhat joyful upon reading the messages. He thanked them and waited for the rest of them. It was Naruto, Kakashi, then Sakura. It took a few moments until they had finally gotten to the last person, Sakura.

She had received 5, from Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Lee, and an anonymous person.

"ooo, looks like Sakura-chan has a secret admirer," Naruto laughed out in glee, he wanted to know who the person was.

"ahh, I do don't I," her face began to flush a slight shade of pink, forcing herself to calm herself down. It was a white flower trimmed with pink trimming, the one Sasuke had sent. She had already opened up the card tied to the flower with a red ribbon.

"So...what does it say inside it?" Kakashi asked her, trying to see what the mysterious person had wrote. Either that or he was nosy for some gossip, but that wasn't Kakashi.

"It says...nothing," she looked surprised, knowing that someone would just waste their time to send her a flower to have no message inside it.

Sasuke was having the hardest time now. He wished, hoped, prayed that she wouldn't know that it was him; that he was the one who wasted his time, to bother write another card to her without anything in it.

And thank god that she didn't.

* * *

The team dispersed going their own ways, Naruto went to his apartment oddly enough, instead of the Ichiraku Ramen shop. It was probably that he wanted to keep the carnations for himself since it was his first time receiving them in his life.

Kakashi most likely would have went to his own apartment, most likely after that a look at the monument in the training grounds.

As for Sasuke and Sakura...well, Sakura kept her flowers from everyone, including the anonymous person, and set them all up in a casual style vase. The cards were kept separate on her desk, but she kept them again in separate piles. One pile of 3 and one pile of 2. She reread each of the notes carefully, especially Sasuke's and the "secret admirer". Something in her knew that the two of them were related, it might not have been obvious, like the handwriting, but it was the feeling that it gave her. A smile grew on her face, maybe the person would tell her sooner or later.

* * *

Sasuke was handling everything fine since he arrived at his bedroom. The first thing he did when he arrived at his home was throw away all of the 20 carnations that he had received from the brainless fan girls, Sakura not included. No, she wasn't a fan girl anymore, that was what his mind had decided, and he agreed with it too, it was the change that he had thought about when he was writing the names down.

With the rest of them in his grasp, he moved them over to his bedroom, like the rest of his teammates, he placed them a vase except for Sakura's. He twirled it around very slowly in his hand like a shuriken in a circular motion. He observed it, and then placed it back down in the water filled vase.

He shut his eyes closed, in a relaxed look and position and kept thinking, wondering.

Does she know?

Who does she think it is?

Will she just ignore it?

What will she say to me if she finds out?

No, it was his choice, his choice to send the anonymous one to her, he had to bear with the consequence that lied after it. Maybe next year, he wouldn't have to be like this, that he would be with someone else, to spend this holiday together with. But he was taking this all too seriously, it was just a flower, nothing more.

But it could be more; that was, if she figured it out. Yes, next year, would be more appropriate.

* * *

**A/N:**Ahhh the ending is such a cliffhanger...ish...I think...oh well, it's up to me to make another part of this story mwuahaha! XD

oh yes, I've been finally able to update my deviantART account(link in the profile)..yay..I'll probably be updating over there more than here since my brain is undergoing a total malfunction meltdown...

If I don't update, I'm not dead, it's just that my brain isn't cooperating with me.

Happy (Early) Valentine's Day!

**NeyugnNosila**


End file.
